Ron, you're really stuckup & I'm sick of it!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: ONESHOT! Ron thinks Hermione likes him & becomes a knowitall & thinks he’s all cool but one Little Miss Hermione Granger ain’t gonna stand for it!


**A/N: **(ONESHOT)Ron thinks Hermione likes him & becomes a know-it-all & thinks he's all cool but one Little Miss Hermione Granger ain't gonna stand for it! (ViktorxHermione) PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's, OhsnapI'll loveHarryPotter4ever, P.O.V 

"Wasn't that save I made in the last quidittch match AWESOME?" Ron asked Hermione for the fiftieth billionth time… that day!

"Yea… sure, whatever Ron." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm going for a walk."

"Ya want me to go with you?" Ron asked, jumping up.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, "I mean no. I think I'd rather go by myself!" And before Ron could say another word she ran out the common room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just sighed & rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was walking outside when she saw Blaise & Ginny on the porch. Ginny was sitting on Blaise's lap & they were kissing. _Wouldn't Ron just die?_ Hermione thought. They were soooo cute Hermione snapped a picture then kept walking. Then someone came up behind her, picked her up, spun her around, put her down, & kissed her.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Hi Viktor." When she found out who it was.

"Hello 'Mione." Viktor said, "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione said, "Ask anything!"

"Will you, umm, maybe go out to eat & to a movie this Friday?" Viktor asked.

"OMG!" Hermione shrieked, "I would LOVE to! Does this mean you like me?"

"Yea…" Viktor said, "I've liked you forever, I just was afraid you didn't like me."

"Viktor I do like you." Hermione leaned up & kissed him on the lips, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too 'Mione." Viktor said, stroking her hair, "Will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Viktor." Hermione said, "I think that I need to put Ron down a peg so that I can get my old best friend back. So, tonight I'm going to sing a song & then announce that we're together."

"Are you sure you want to sing?" Viktor asked Hermione uncertainly.

Hermione was quiet for a minute. "Yes." She said biting her lip, "I'm sure."

"I can't wait." Hermione said, "Ooooh there's Gin! Come one!" she pulled Viktor towards Ginny & Blaise walking down the hall holding hands. "Hi Gin! Hi Blaise! Don't you just love this picture?" Hermione held out the picture of Ginny lying on top of Blaise with her arms around his neck & his arms around her waist, kissing. Both Ginny & Blaise blushed. "I can't believe you two FINALLY got together!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around both Blaise & Ginny, "It was soooo obvious that you two liked each other from, like, year one!"

Viktor laughed at Hermione's excitement. Blaise looked shyly at Ginny & she blushed. "Yea…" Ginny said, "We got together about a month ago."

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Ginny told Hermione, "He'd FLIP! Especially because…" Ginny held out her hand so Hermione could see a large diamond ring.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Hermione shrieked, "Can I be the maid of honor? When's the wedding? Where's it going to be? Does Blaise's mother have a dress for you to wear? What're you going to say to Harry & Ron? Ron's such an idiot recently & Harry's liked you for, like, ever!"

"O.K, O.K!" Ginny said, "Hermione! Breath! Yes, we're engaged. You are going to be the maid of honor & if you refuse I will make sure you die a slow & painful death! The wedding is after this year on graduation day. So it will be at Hogwarts. Blaise's mother does have a dress for me & practically died from excitement when we told her. And last of all, I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT I'LL SAY TO THEM!" Ginny buried her head into Blaise's chest, "What am I going to do? I love Blaise but I don't want to make Ron mad…"

"I'll help you! We're going to announce our engagement too." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny & Blaise, "You can do it with us!"

"Wait a sec…" Ginny said, her words finally clicking in, "YOU & VIKTOR ARE GETTING MARRIED? OMG! I CAN'T WAIT! I'm the maid of honor, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now," Professor Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger will sing & then we have two announcements to make! Please give a round of applause for Miss Granger!"

Hermione came out in a showgirl outfit & stepped up onto the Slytherin table where Ginny, Blaise, & Viktor were sitting.

"Well, I'm dedicating this song to Ronald Billus Weasley." Hermione said _Here goes nothing. _Hermione thought. "I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else! Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!" Hermione was surprised at what a good voice she had. By now Draco Malfoy was rolling over in his seat laughing. Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place   
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!" Ron was so shocked that he just sat there & let his mouth hang open. "You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night!" By now even Harry was laughing like a maniac.

"Hey Weasel!" Draco shouted out, "I didn't know you kissed your broom goodnight!"

"That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...Whatever! That don't impress me!" Hermione finished. Ron was just sitting there, mouth hanging open.

Draco had actually rolled onto the floor, cracking up. "The announcement is, Me & Viktor will be having a double wedding with Blaise & Ginny at the end of this year!" Hermione announced, "Everyone is invited!" Blaise kissed Ginny & Viktor kissed Hermione & Ron didn't matter anymore. So the weddings happened & everyone was happy, except Ron because he had to learn the hard way that you have to give up on some girls & that you have to trust your sister!

THE END!


End file.
